Smooth
by MyLadyDay
Summary: Dating an exotic dancer is an interesting experience, but watching them perform live is a hazard for one's sanity, to say the least. Pairings: Ace/Marco, Sanzo, Law/Kid, rated M for stripping and various other activities. Birthday fic for Shaetil, xpiester333x and New Neon
1. Stage

**This is the first part of my belated birthday present for Shaetil, New Neon and xpiester333x. This part is for all three of you ladies, while the individual (highly explicit) parts will follow soon, I hope. I wrote the last 3.2k of this in a couple of hours, y'all better like it XD Sorry for being so late ^^ Happy birthday ^^**

**Beta'd by Aerle**

The huge room was almost completely dark, filled with excited chatter from an astounding number of female voices. The excitement was almost palpable, buzzing through the darkness, yet it seemed to bounce off of the bubble of negative energy in the back of the room. It enveloped three grim looking individuals who happened to be the only males in the entire crowd, a fact that filled all three of them with an array of conflicting emotions.

They made an unusual sight, those three. With their nervous demeanor, they managed to scare the surrounding ladies into leaving an empty space around them, despite them looking like they should be part of the show. The middle spot was filled with the only blond of the group and the one visible blue eye was fixed at the stage, even if it was still covered by the curtain, as he almost crushed the unlit cigarette dangling from his mouth. To his right sat a freckle faced man roughly the same age with a mop of dark brown hair and a slight frown. On the far left was a tanned dark haired man, sitting in a way that seemed all too calm, yet was far from it.

It was hard to guess from just looking at them, but the main reason for their less than cheerful appearance was the simple fact that they were, indeed, the only three male spectators in a room that was probably filled with several hundred women. The same women that kept throwing confused and generally weird glances their way.

Sanji was never one to hate female attention, but he figured there was a first for everything. Ace, on the other hand, didn't seem to have much interest in the ladies as he stared into the direction of the stage while Law did everything humanly possible to look as if he were completely passive. The other two knew better, but decided it would be best to not comment on the fact. After all, they were all in the same state of mind.

The music started, sweeping over the crowd as a few lights turned, pointing at the black curtain that kept the stage out of sight and every single woman in the audience stood. The screaming and screeching easily outdid the volume of the music, but no one seemed to care as the curtain parted at the middle and slid to the sides. Finally, the stage was visible, as were the three men standing on it, the first of many to come. Sanji, Ace and Law stood to get a better look at the show.

The three on stage stood still for a moment before the one in the middle stepped forward with a mic in his hand. His red hair was swept back into a small pony tail with a few loose strands in the front, falling over his face. The black suit he wore fit him perfectly and the smile he sent the audience was nothing short of dazzling as he spoke.

"Good evening, ladies, and welcome to the Chippendales Most Wanted Tour!"

Screaming was once again thundering through the room, making the man on stage grin even brighter. Even if it pained Sanji to admit, he could see why women flocked to these shows and the guys on stage didn't even start stripping yet. The redhead was clearly hot, even with the suit on and the two other men behind him just complimented him further. While one had long black hair slicked back into a pony tail, the other had shoulder length dreadlocks with a bandana keeping them from the man's face and Sanji couldn't see any similarities between the three, yet they worked perfectly as a group.

"I'm Red, the gentlemen behind me are Benn and Yasopp and we're here tonight just for you," he said as he leaned towards the women in front of the stage, making them squeal at the wink Red sent them before disposing of the mic and returning to his fellow dancers, with his back still turned to the two. He stood in the middle, just a few steps in front of his fellow dancers and cast quick glances over his shoulders to each of them before the music now playing softly in the background shifted and gained volume.

Out of the three of them, only Ace had ever seen the show before, leaving Sanji and Law to watch with mild curiosity as the very familiar beat started. The trio on stage immediately started moving, first only simple movements of their hips in unison with the beat, then moving further apart as the vocals started. Their hips still moved as the same beat continued through the vocals. They all wore the same dazzling smile as each touched the lapels of their suit jackets.

_For I toss and turn, I can't sleep at night_

With an encouraging wave of screaming from the audience, the jackets and shirts were gone in a movement too swift and unnoticeable, showing just how skilled they were. It also showed their very, very defined abs, as far as Sanji could see, and how low the black pants hung on their still moving hips. It was almost hypnotizing, the swaying and the way those pants kept sliding lower with each movement, a fact that should have been impossible by any laws of physics since the garment was almost impossibly tight. Things just moved fast from there with Law's attention fixed at the red haired man and his deft looking fingers, trying hard not to think of another redhead as those fingers traced the zipper up and down in what could only be a gentle caress. Still, judging from the fluttering of the man's eyelashes, the touch was firm enough and Law felt himself shudder at the high pitched scream from somewhere in front of him as a woman, no doubt, noticed it as well. Teasingly, with the same bright smile and a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, Red undid the zipper with torturously slow movements.

_Don't touch me please, I cannot stand the way you tease_

Three pairs of pants dropped to the wooden stage floor with a thud that couldn't be heard over the frenzy of screaming women that managed to drown out the music in that moment. With the black fabric gone, Sanji found himself blushing as his eyes fell on the smallest pair of underwear he had ever seen a grown man wear. Or three of them, for that matter, as the downright tiny piece of fabric barely hid anything from view, to the utmost delight of the entire female audience. Even the three in the back found themselves struggling to keep their jaws from dropping at the performance on stage and these were only the first three dancers. Ace already knew his two friends were most likely going to burst before the finale which was, honestly, the only part of the show he really wanted to see. Again. With a shake of his head, Ace didn't dwell on the fact he had probably seen one Chippendales show too many.

One look to the side with both of his friends in view was enough for Ace to know that those two would be coming with him again. Unless the finale did them in, of course. Glancing back at the stage, Ace noticed the three still moving their hips in an overly obscene way as the song trailed off, reminding him that it had only been less than three minutes and the crowd was already going wild.

The song was trailing off, slowly melting into the next one as the dancers shifted enough to be close to each other once again. Their dancing smoothed into a different pace as the songs switched fully and started a livelier tune. As the performers wore nothing more than a smile and a tiny pair of underwear, the audience was going wild and Ace was feeling the consequences of the noise already, but his eyes were still fixed on the stage. He still cast occasional glances at his already smitten friends; Law showing it less than Sanji, of course, but it was still visible. He'd chuckle had it not been for the fact he almost had a fatal nosebleed the first time Izo dragged him to a show and he'd laid eyes on Marco.

The memory occupied him for a short while, his eyes barely noticing the switch of dancers and music on stage, yet the noise around him was a constant reminder of just how many other people there were around him. That was the only part of the show he actually disliked. Focusing on the performance once again, Ace found that more time had passed that he had thought. Really, he couldn't believe it was even possible that his attention would drift while Bartolomeo and Cavendish danced together. Those two had a chemistry on stage that just made their part of the show worth watching. The ladies seemed to enjoy it, though Ace knew these two didn't hold a candle to the show Red and Hawk could put on together. The latter just made the other parts of the whole thing seem like family friendly material.

Just as he thought about it, with a fair amount of explicit images coursing through his mind, the two older men in question appeared on stage with the traditional Chippendales collar with a bow tie and white cuffs on their wrists with their chests bare and legs covered with extremely low hanging black trousers. They may have been older than most of the troupe, but they still attracted a fair number of ladies to the show, if the increase of screeching was anything to go by.

With a grin, Ace turned to Sanji and Law, enjoying their completely slack jaws and wide eyes. It was definitely worth watching them instead of the thoroughly obscene display on stage. Maybe.

He could tell those two started already by the sounds coming from the audience or, more accurately, the lack of sounds for a very long half a minute before the room erupted in the loudest ever high pitched screaming. Still, the sight of his friends was well worth it as Sanji flushed to an amazing level while Law couldn't close his mouth as he stared at the stage. Ace was contemplating whether or not take a picture of the two, but decided it was best if he never spoke of their reactions. Maybe just once, though.

Stealing a quick glance at the stage, Ace saw a performance bordering on complete porn with both Red and Hawk wearing the same smitten expression on their faces. He absentmindedly noted that Marco may have been right about those two being involved in a relationship before turning back to the stunned duo beside him. They did manage to collect their wits a bit as the show progressed, but remained silent the whole time.

Ace turned back to the stage, just in time to see Red slide down to his knees with his back gliding down Hawk's chest. The collective gasp making its way through the crowd was unmistakable and described the sight perfectly. Touching wasn't that big of a part in the show, until those two took the stage. Ace observed as Red remained crouching with his thighs parted, back straight and flush against Hawk's legs. The redhead tilted his head back, glancing briefly at the man behind him before reaching back and stroking up the raven head's legs as far up as his position allowed. This prompted Hawk into smirking before stroking the other's shoulders, sliding his hands down toned arms until his face was inches away from Red's. They exchanged a quick smile, one that was partially obscured by a curtain of black hair, but Ace knew it was there and they started moving again. Hawk grasped the other's wrists, straightening his back and with it lifting Red's arms, making the redhead rise with his back gliding up Hawk's front until he was standing again.

Not a single voice could be heard in the room, save for the music coming from the speaker system. Red turned in place, facing the raven head and immediately placing a hand on the other's chest while stepping around him. Red was barely visible behind the slightly bigger man, save for both his hands now sliding down Hawk's chest.

"What the hell are they doing?" Ace turned towards Sanji as the blond asked his question with a shocked and a very heated face.

"I thought this was just dancing," Law added with a quiet voice. All Ace could do was laugh at his friends for the first time that evening. Sure, the parts of the show before Red and Hawk were fairly innocent, but all three of them knew the reason for their interest was yet to appear.

"Don't piss your pants, guys..." he said before thinking his words through then grinning from ear to ear. "Well, in any case, don't soil your pants just yet," he spoke just as the song trailed off, the audience breaking from the extremely erotic spell only to show their displeasure with the fact that the dancers left the stage. All three of them felt the same, a fact they'd admit only in the privacy of their own minds, not that anyone would think differently after just seeing them.

The stage now lay empty, the beat from the speaker system sounded like the equivalent of elevator music for a strip show, but Ace knew it wasn't the end. The crowd was restless, but no one moved a muscle while the music still played and it wasn't long before three familiar faces appeared on stage once again. Coby, Bart and Cavendish wore pants, unlike a short while earlier when the latter two had worn impressively small thongs, something that would undoubtedly remain imprinted in Sanji's mind's eye for the foreseeable future. He also made a note to self to inquire whether a certain someone owned a pair of those as well. For science, of course. The three on stage carried simple black fold out chairs until they placed them at the center of the stage with two meters of distance between them. With that, their task was done and they disappeared once more. The music never shifted, just kept playing softly over the murmur of the crowd.

The sounds from the crowd went down as soon as the three walked on stage with the chairs, but the murmurs became louder as they disappeared once again. Ace, however, felt jitters just like every other time he had sat somewhere in the audience, waiting for the exact moment of the show when the music shifted for the last time. The performance finale gave him mixed feelings, though. On one hand, seeing Marco strip with the ease of a professional was by far the hottest thing he had seen in his life. On the other, however, the blond did so in front of hundreds of unknown women. Sure, the ladies weren't exactly allowed to touch, but some of them still managed to cop a feel every once in a while.

Ace could almost feel the nervous energy leaving his two friends and he glanced at them; they were both completely absorbed into staring at the stage, Sanji nervously playing with his fingers while Law kept clicking his Zippo open then closed. Hilarious, really. He chuckled quietly so as to not alarm the other two when the crowd started cheering again. The freckled man turned to the stage just in time to see three very familiar men stride on stage.

The first to appear was the second redhead of the evening, pale with a few loose strands of dark red hair falling into his face as the rest was pulled back into a messy pony tail. He was tall, his legs covered with black trousers were long and his stride shouted confidence while the grin on his face gave the impression that he was entering a battle arena rather than a stage. His pale muscular chest was bare, to everyone's delight, as he wore only the collar with a bow tie and pristine white cuffs on his wrists. Ace couldn't say he knew Kid that well, aside from the fact he'd seen the man almost naked plenty of times already. A fact Law wasn't too happy about, as evident from the tan man's narrow eyes as they followed the redhead on stage.

Kid was followed by Marco, which of course brought a grin to Ace's face for a moment as he took in the blond's appearance. He was taller than Kid, his shoulders and chest slightly wider as well with, to Ace's utter delight, almost impossibly long legs. His blond hair was slicked back, revealing the short hairs on the sides of his head and the freckled man was already grinning at the sight of his boyfriend in the same attire as the one Kid wore. The blond's calculating gaze swept over the crowd and landed on Ace, as it did every time, bringing a smirk to his usually bored looking face.

Last but not least, Zoro stepped on stage after the blond. He was by far the shortest of the three, though seeing as the other two were much taller than average, it didn't mean much. He was also the one with the most defined muscles that rippled with every step he took towards his fellow dancers. A confident smirk graced his face as he too looked out into the crowd, his smirk shifting into a soft smile as his eyes landed on the blond next to Ace, but it lasted for barely a moment before the smirk returned.

Out of the three on stage, Ace concluded that Marco looked by far the least threatening as he was the only one that didn't have a scowl etched into his face. Though the impression may have been due to the fact Ace knew them outside the current setting. Once more, he turned to his friends and noted how their demeanor had yet to change as their significant others finally stood up there, shirtless and completely arousing for a crowd of hundreds of screaming women. In hindsight, Ace didn't think it through when he introduced his friends to Marco's coworkers. Sure, they were nice guys, definitely hot too, but he failed to think what Sanji and Law would feel about their occupation. At first, the idea of dating a Chippendales dancer was absolutely amazing. Ace was happy in his relationship, so why not try. Then his friends slowly realized that they were with men who took their clothes off for a living in front of alarming numbers of women. Thus, Ace got to watch as Sanji and Law started feeling the first bouts of jealousy, something he himself went through a while ago when he first met Marco.

In all honesty, it was funny. Sanji was once again reaching for his cigarettes, a nervous habit only Ace and Law could spot right away. Well, in normal circumstances, Law was preoccupied with hiding his raging jealousy at the moment. He was chewing at his lower lip, his equivalent to Sanji's fumbling with cigarettes and Ace was highly amused. He would gladly watch the two struggle with jealousy mixing with arousal, as he knew first hand that it would happen as soon as the music picked up again, but Ace was fairly sure he'd rather watch the stage for this. No matter how many times he watched, it was always an amazing sight to behold.

Just as he turned, the three on stage moved towards the crowd and descended amongst the women as Ace knew they would. Most of the spectators were surprised, but delighted as all three chose a woman each to take by the hand and lead onto the stage.

Marco returned to the stage first, having picked a tall slim woman with long black hair and huge blue eyes. She was surprisingly collected considering the situation and all the screaming women around her, only a small smile playing on her face as Marco led her to the middle chair and she sat down.

"Robin?" Ace heard Sanji exclaim in shock as he saw the woman on stage, but Ace had no time to ask, nor did Sanji look like he'd explain as Zoro walked on stage with a blue haired girl in tow. Her pale skin was in no way kind to her in that moment as she blushed a deep scarlet when Zoro sat her down into the chair on the right. Kid followed soon after, though he hardly had to lead the pink haired girl onto the stage as she hurried before him, sitting down on the chair with a huge grin on her face.

The three stood in front of the women they chose, but turned their backs on them to face the audience. Their stance spoke volumes and the chatter and excitement died down as Marco smirked at the crowd. Ace was excited, but aware that he was sitting next to two bundles of nerves as the first sounds of the song started coursing through the room. They were everyday sounds from a street, something Ace knew was in the video to the song and not necessary to the act itself, but Marco had explained they left it so it'd give the audience a moment to quiet down before the music started. It was just as the blond had said, the first few seconds were enough for silence to take over just in time for the sound to melt into a lively, yet still soft beat.

It was only a few seconds more before the song, one of Ace's favorites by now, started properly. The soft beat was replaced by drums and an imposing guitar, setting the rhythm for the movement of the dancer's hips. Even if he had seen it dozens of times, Ace watched with fascination as Marco's hips swayed in time with the beat, the muscles of his abdomen rippling just the tiniest bit as he moved. The freckled man barely paid attention to the other two on stage seeing as Marco was always the one that remained in focus. No matter how many times he saw it.

Sanji observed Zoro with a keen eye, getting slightly sidetracked from his jealousy by the sight before him. Of course he already knew how hot the green haired man was, but the current situation was different from anything before. Watching him move to the sound of the guitar in perfect sync with the other two was oddly arousing, even if Sanji wouldn't admit to it. But it was the smirk on his boyfriend's face that had the biggest effect on him. The green haired bastard was looking right at him!

_Man, it's a hot one_

It took only five words for Law to figure out which song it was and cause his feelings about Santana's music to change rapidly.

_Like seven inches from the midday sun_

The three turned in a flash of swaying hips and rippling muscles, Zoro causing the blue haired girl to blush even deeper. Law drank in every movement of Kid's hips as he stepped towards the girl in front of him. The redhead arched his back a little before leaning forward and tilting his head to the side giving the impression of whispering into the girl's ear while his, in that moment, perfect ass remained at the display of the whole audience.

_Well I hear you whisper and the words melt everyone _

Ace knew for a fact that Marco didn't whisper or sing along to the song into the woman's ear; the blond only did it once when he had performed the same routine for him before it was even a part of the actual show.

_But you stay so cool_

He watched with displeasure bubbling in the pit of his stomach as Marco, followed by the other two, lifted one hand to just barely brush the tips of his fingers up the raven head's leg. He was momentarily distracted as the blond's hips moved with the music, sending ripples through his exposed back before he straightened again. The three turned to the audience again, their hips swaying in beat as it was already almost impossible to imagine them stopping. Ace watched as Marco stepped forward, the others following as they leaned back, their bodies moving in a fluid wave from the hips over the taut muscles of the abdomen and across the rippling chest until each of them arched their back perfectly. Ace was sure they could all see the ladies behind them as they leaned that far back.

_You're my reason for reason the step in my groove_

Sanji almost gasped as Zoro arched his back like he never thought the muscle head ever could, yet he made sure to remember to ask the moss-for-brains to definitely repeat that at a later time. The three straightened again, however, after mesmerizing the entire audience, it seemed. It was all in those hip movements, the blond concluded as he couldn't take his eyes off of them. They never stopped, Sanji glanced at the other two and noticed the movements were the same at all times. For good measure, he cast a look at the ladies on stage as well; the poor girl behind Zoro was like a tomato hiding behind a curtain of blue hair and Sanji couldn't honestly blame her as she had Zoro's ass right in front of her. Robin wasn't revealing any emotion, her face set into one of her mysterious smiles while the pink haired girl behind Kid seemed to be the liveliest of the three. She was almost touching Kid's ass, a huge grin set on her face and the blond immediately turned to Law.

They didn't stop swaying their hips because it kept their abs on display or so Law thought, but he missed the bridge of the song, his favorite part perhaps, as he noticed the pink haired girl behind HIS boyfriend reach out to touch his ass. He couldn't see if she succeeded or not, but it hardly mattered. He thought they weren't supposed to touch the dancers and anger flared up in his chest, but he kept his face passive no matter how hard it was. After all, Sanji wasn't exactly subtle in his staring.

_And it's just like the ocean under the moon_

The chorus sped up, prompting the three into motion. Law was momentarily distracted at the sight of actual dancing, not trully believing the redhead could dance until he saw it himself. The three weren't stripping, there was nothing to take off anyway save for the trousers and even so, those revealed a lot. But their movements, fluid as water as every single step or shift of hips ran through the mass of hard muscle. Sanji was sure his brain short circuited as he took in the sight of Zoro's sweat covered chest fluttering in the spotlight of the stage.

_Well, I'll tell you one thing_

The chorus melted into the next verse as swiftly as the three turned back to the chairs and dropped to their knees in a perfectly fluid motion.

_If you would leave it'd be a crying shame_

It should have been a crime to move his hips like that while on his knees, but Ace couldn't take his eyes off the waistband of Marco's pants as it seemed to ride lower and lower with each hypnotizing sway. His ass was showing just barely; most probably wouldn't be able to tell, but of course Ace noticed immediately. He groaned quietly before he could contain it as he realized the blond had actually taken him up on an old dare and forsaken underwear for one performance.

_In every breath and every word_

Zoro's hands touched the blushing girl's knees and she squeaked, Sanji could see it clearly even if he didn't hear it over the loud music.

_I hear your name calling me out _

All three rose to their feet simultaneously.

_Out from the barrio_

Kid was swaying his hips in a manner too obscene for public, along with the other two, though not a single spectator in the room seemed to complain. Law noticed, from the corner of his eye, how several jaws dropped at the display, even more so as the pants seemed to be designed to inch down with such movements. He was tempted to rise from his seat and dash through the audience to either drag Kid off the stage or simply lick the inch of his ass that was showing; he hadn't decided yet.

_You hear my rhythm on the radio_

Marco spread his legs before turning around to the audience once more with a overly seductive smirk directed at Ace.

_You feel the turning of the world so soft and slow turning you round and round_

It should have been impossible for the blond's movements, ones he had seen plenty of times before, to have such an effect on his libido. Yet, Ace found himself aroused in the back of a crowded room as Marco, damn him, swayed his hips in an overly exaggerated manner. He was sure the blond did it on purpose, knowing Ace was aware of the fact there was technically only a layer of thin fabric between them, if he ignored every other person in the room. The freckled man clearly saw the bulge in the front of Marco's pants and could barely stay still. Another bridge took over the song and Ace found he didn't actually care too much, briefly noting his friends were in the same state as he was. He was almost dreading the chorus again, coming twice in a row with a faster beat and too much moving for his sanity.

Sanji could barely remind himself to blink or keep his mouth from hanging open while the green haired man danced on stage, glancing his way every once in a while. The smug smirk on his face spoke volumes about the man's knowledge of the state Sanji was in. There was too much swaying, rippling of muscles he desperately wanted to touch, yet knew he'd have to wait a bit more. He was starting to regret the decision to come with Ace and see them perform. It was definitely worth watching, he couldn't argue there, but there was no way he'd leave the venue with his sanity intact.

For all the teasing that Kid had no rhythm whatsoever, Law had to admit that the redhead moved with a precision he hardly expected.

_Or else forget about it..._

The song was coming to an end, the three of them moving ever closer to the ladies on the chairs and Law felt jealous of the pink haired girl for being within touching range, yet angry that she was actually doing it. His eyes stayed fixed on the redhead's ass, keeping track of every movement and every tremble of muscle in his back.

Ace smirked to himself as he, for the first time, noticed the faint nail marks peeking out of Marco's pants. The sight and knowing he was the one that put those there made him quell the jealousy, enjoying the last of the blond's movements.

Sanji was thoroughly flushed, flustered beyond return as Zoro came as close to the shy girl before him. His pants were riding low on his hips, showing the tips of the muscles of his ass beyond the waist line and the lack of a tan line on his smooth skin. Sanji's cigarette's lay on the floor at his feet, long forgotten as the last beat of the song rang through the mosshead's hips and the mesmerized crowd.

_Let's don't forget about it._

**Reviews are very appreciated, but I'd like to ask if you could refrain from leaving reviews with asking for an update soon because those pressure me and I have papers/finals at the moment. Thank you :)**


	2. Back seat

**Part one of the individual presents, this one's for Shaetil. Enjoy ^^ Beta'd by Aerle.**

"_Waiting by the car_"

The text was already blinking furiously on his phone by the time Kid changed into his favorite dark red jeans and a black button-up shirt, leaving it un-tucked. Not that he usually had the habit of tucking in his shirts. He was trying to hurry out of the building unnoticed and meet Law by his car. Kid wasn't stupid, despite what his significant other might say on occasion. The redhead stopped for a moment in the middle of the stairs just to snort at the fact he just mentally referred to Law as his 'significant other'.

Resuming his walk, Kid made his way through the hallways behind the main hall. The place was a maze of dressing rooms, storage rooms for props and whatever else he didn't really care for. He made sure to change and slip out of the dressing room before Marco caught him and made him stay longer than necessary. The redhead was no fool and there was no way he'd stay longer after that particular show. Even if he, by some chance, had missed the murderous look on Law's face when that damn chick rubbed his ass, Kid knew the other saw all of it. If there was one thing he disliked about his job, it was the groping. Even more so if it was by a horny middle aged woman, those really didn't know any limits. But the redhead also knew it worked into his advantage. A jealous Law was easy to rile up, an activity he took great pleasure in. Of course, it had nothing to do with the fact it mostly led to a spectacular fight or even more spectacular sex.

Without a rush, Kid made his way to the exit. He was slightly putting off the inevitable, but it didn't matter. The night held promise of a lot of fun for him, whether or not Law was pissed. Somehow, he found the way to the lobby, finally quickening his step. It was a demanding task, considering he didn't bother tying up the laces on his boots, but his other option was strolling through the last few groups of women that had watched the show. True, his face was a bit hidden with his hair loose and falling wherever it pleased, but it was still flaming red and very noticeable.

He was successful in remaining unnoticed and finally made it to the door, stopping only to check the time and grin at the fact he kept Law waiting just a bit more than necessary. The exit itself was void of people as was the area on the outside, save for Zoro and Sanji talking by the door. They didn't seem to notice him as they hurriedly walked away, leaving Kid to find a presumably fuming Law. It was at this point that he figured it may have been a bad idea to get even further onto the other's bad side, but alas it was by far too late. With a mental shrug, Kid glanced around the parking lot in search of a familiar skinny figure next to a sleek black car. He was lucky that the lot was almost empty already, spotting the raven haired man in a corner next to the building itself.

Law was leaning against the driver's side of the car, smoking one of his fancy hand rolled cigarettes. Kid observed with suspicion for a moment, noting that the other showed no signs of tension in his body. With his hands in his pockets, the redhead made his way towards the car. Law did notice him before he reached the car, finishing his cigarette and stepping on the butt to face Kid as he approached.

Kid didn't know what he was expecting, really. Well, maybe he was expecting something, but he definitely didn't predict the actual course of events. Law walked the last bit of distance between them to grab Kid by the front of his shirt and pull him closer for a kiss. The redhead didn't even fight it, why would he anyway, smirking into the kiss at the fact he was still in the other's favors. He let his hands rest on Law's hips as the raven head still kept a death grip on the front of Kid's shirt. Lips sliding against each other and tongues seeking as much contact as possible, yet it was still fairly innocent a kiss.

Law pulled away first, but Kid kept his grip on the other's hips for a moment longer as he voiced a question instead of a greeting.

"So, did you like the show?"

He was grinning, though fairly subtly, still not quite sure what state of mind Law was in. Expecting a snarky remark or possibly to have his throat ripped open, Kid was surprised when all he got was a chuckle.

"Just get in the car," Law said, wriggling out of the redhead's grip, immediately going for the car door. Kid was slightly stunned, with slightly being a huge understatement, but still moved to the passenger's side. Taking the situation in stride, he sat on the soft leather seat and buckled up while Law started the car. It was quiet between them, nothing but the sound of the engine to break the silence that was yet to become awkward. Still, Kid leaned back into the seat as they drove through the city, nearing the edge as they made their way to Law's place a few miles from the city itself. Sure, they were supposed to be on tour, but Kid was still happy about the premiere show was in their own town, moving to the next just after enough time for him to find out what Law actually thought.

The street lights were fewer as they left the city, the road much darker and pretty much deserted. They hadn't spoken during the drive yet, but it was still far from awkward. It did, however, leave fertile ground for random thoughts sprouting in Kid's mind, mainly how he enjoyed the simple fact that Law didn't feel the need to fill ever silence with meaningless chatter.

Speeding through what looked like vast darkness, Kid couldn't help but get lost in the almost perfect blackness that enveloped the car as much as it could with the headlights illuminating their way. This time, he let his thoughts wander as his gaze remained fixed at the darkness beyond the passenger's side window. It was too easy to get lost in his own mind with nothing else to preoccupy while they drove, but he found himself startled out of his musings when Law pulled over...

...on a dirt road at the beginning of the forest bordering the city. He turned to Law with a raised eyebrow and a smirk pulling on the corner of his mouth, only to see the other unbuckle his own seatbelt before doing the same to Kid's in a matter of mere seconds. Kid was going to ask, really, he was, but Law took him by surprise when he started moving.

With never before seen speed and agility, Law moved out of the driver's seat, shifting his legs to straddle Kid in his chair. The movement was so swift, leaving Kid surprised as Law got a perfect chance to lean down and reach the handle under the seat, lowering the back rest. The seat fell back, taking Kid with it and Law followed, falling onto the redhead. Still, he recovered fast, enough to kiss Kid once again. The redhead was far from complaining, circling his arms around the other's middle to pull him closer. Well, he got his confirmation, Law was jealous and apparently opted for trying to kiss the life out of him.

He matched Law's pace, but restrained from trying to take the lead. Not that he really could considering Law was kissing him with fervor of a drowning man struggling for breath. Honestly, Law pulling back and actually saying he was jealous would have been the only way to make the obvious even more clear. Seeing as that didn't happen, however, Kid decided to enjoyed the rushed slide of lips and the occasional bite of sharp teeth.

With a last bite to his lower lip, Law sat up in Kid's lap and cast him a look that could be described only as possessive. Of course, it brought a smirk to the redhead's face.

"Aaaaw, you're not jealous, are you, babe~" Kid said, drawing out the godawful pet name in a sing song voice, adding to the overall teasing. The two weren't exactly a couple that did pet names; unless, of course, it served to point out unusual bouts of jealousy. The word felt like victory on Kid's lips, ecstatic that the other lost his cool. It was a fun, albeit slightly dangerous, game to play.

Lying on the passenger's seat under Law's smoldering gaze, Kid smirked in anticipation to the other's reaction. He had pushed all the buttons he could, now all he had to do was wait and enjoy. There was no doubt whether Law saw the absolute cockiness evident on the redhead's face, but it was too late to bother with that.

With an all too innocent smile on his face, Law let his hands wander over the expanse of Kid's chest for a moment, mapping out the muscles hidden under thin fabric as if he didn't know them by heart already. The touch was feather light, almost teasing, before Law slowly lowered his head once again. This time, however, he didn't go for the lips as Kid half expected him to. Slowly grazing the tip of his nose against pale skin, Law tilted his head until his nose was half buried in red hair and his breath ghosted over Kid's ear. Kid could feel the other's breath and he could almost hear the smirk when Law whispered.

"No," he started, breathing out softly over the shell of the other's ear while his fingers stroked Kid's sides. "I want to see just how flexible this body really is."

Kid felt teeth graze his earlobe before Law pulled back again, returning to his position over the redhead now with a smirk gracing his lips. Not exactly the turn of events Kid was expecting. Absentmindedly, his hands stroked along Law's thighs as he raised an eyebrow.

"You want me to strip in the car to no music?" It was an interesting idea, if he gave it some thought, but not a scenario he had even imagined. Law's response was a grin as he leaned back and removed one of his hands from Kid's torso, only to turn on the radio. The redhead never considered himself a Kylie Minogue fan, far from it actually, but he did strip to way shittier music. If a song had a remotely sexual beat to it, they'd most likely used it in the show at some point.

With a grin on his face, Kid let his boots fall to the floor while Law lifted himself enough for the redhead to move. Kid stretched his arms towards the back seat, arching his back in the process. His shirt was riding up, revealing the pale skin of his abdomen and a fair share of his happy trail. He caught a glimpse of the hungry look on Law's face and grinned even wider as he pulled himself into the back seat, groaning for a moment as his crotch slid against Law's. The full length of his legs slid across Law's inner thighs and he enjoyed every flutter of the raven head's eyelashes while he tried to keep his composure. Kid, on the other hand, did nothing to hide the straining against the front of his jeans.

Finally in the back seat, the redhead rested his hands on the door above his head and moved his hips in a slow torturous movement while trying to fit into the small space. Law pulled the passenger's seat back up, propping his arms on the head rest with his chin on his forearms and his eyes set on Kid.

The redhead left one foot resting on the floor behind the passenger's seat, lifting the other leg and hooking it over the back seat. Hardly the most comfortable position, but the appreciative smirk on Law's face was well worth it. Flexing his shoulders and settling more comfortably against the door, Kid focused on the electronic beat playing from the radio while his eyes settled on Law's face.

Embarrassingly so, he knew the song and recognized it had just begun. He remained in place, waiting for a short while longer until the first chorus and letting Law's eyes roam from his face down his still clothed chest to the bulge in the front of his jeans. The raven seemed to enjoy the view, especially of the redheads spread legs, before the female voice filling the silence switched to the lyrics Kid had been waiting for.

_Slow down and dance with me, yeah, slow_

He started rocking his hips, lifting them from the seat to the music, his eyes noting the way Law's attention snapped at the motion. The raven smirked, his eyes travelling up across the rippling chest and Kid waited for their eyes to meet before he fluttered his eyes shut, tilting his head back to expose his neck.

_Skip a beat and move with my body, yeah, slow_

His hips lifted higher this time, the shirt sliding across his lower abdomen. The jeans were already low on his hips, exposing his sharp hipbones and the short hairs leading to his barely concealed erection. Even concealed beneath the fabric of his jeans, both of them were completely aware of it.

_Come on and dance with me, yeah, slow_

Law hummed over the sound of music and Kid grinned with his eyes still closed. Slowly releasing the door, his hands slipped down across his neck and down his collarbone, dragging his fingers down his clothed chest. As he reached the end of the shirt, Kid opened his eyes and glanced at Law again, relishing in the undivided attention his hands got from the raven head. Grinning and keeping his amber eyes fixed on Law's grey ones, Kid slid his hands flat against his exposed skin and into the front of his pants. Law looked away swiftly, seeking eye contact as they both grinned at each other.

Slowly dragging his hands back up, Kidd resumed the rocking of his hips as his fingers grasped the lowest button. He popped it with his eyes dead set on Law, sliding his fingers across his bare abs until reaching the next one. Button after button, fingers dragging over bare skin and Kid's hips never stopped rocking from the seat, sending waves of ripples through his chest.

With a teasing smirk, Kid unbuttoned the last black button and his shirt slid to the sides, revealing his entire pale chest. Law looked him straight in the eyes, prompting a smirk from the redhead as he dug his nails into his skin, dragging them down his chest, sending shivers through the expanse of firm muscle. The other's eyes drifted back to the hands on their way down once again as the tips of those long fingers stroked into the front of Kid's red jeans.

They both knew the redhead liked such a rough treatment. The movements of his hips against the smooth leather seat drove his jeans lower, revealing inch after inch of skin. His hands were just above the waistband of his pants. The look on Law's face spoke volumes on how much he wanted the jeans gone as well, but as the song, almost forgotten by this point, still played around them, Kid slid his hands across his clothed crotch. Stifling a moan, but unable to keep his eyes from fluttering, the redhead caressed down his thighs as far as he could before dragging his nails back up. The sound of nails scraping over denim almost overpowered the music.

At long last, Kid returned his fingers to the button, his hips slowing down for a moment as he stared straight into Law's eyes as the other stared right back. He popped the button, followed by the zipper and Law averted his gaze to the exposed arousal pulsating on a thin layer of sweat shining on Kid's skin. The redhead sucked in a breath at the feeling of the metal zipper sliding across sensitive skin as he lifted his hips and held them there. His hands stroked to his sides only do caress down across his hip bones and dip into the waistband of the unbuttoned jeans.

Forsaking underwear has once again proven to be the right course of action as it made things easier, but it also gave Kid the pleasure of watching Law barely keep his sanity intact as well as his own erection hidden behind the passenger's seat.

Sliding his hands down his hips and legs, the jeans were inching lower and lower on his thighs, exposing him completely. Once again tilting his head back, Kid let a moan slip past his lips before smirking once again at the utterly impatient look on Law's face. Still, the raven's impeccable self restraint kept him in place as the redhead slid out of his jeans and left them lying on the floor under the passenger's seat. He stretched out, completely bare and under Law's scrutiny. The song had long since ended, a fact that didn't really register with either of them. The radio was left on, providing a background noise to fill the silence as Law observed his boyfriend.

The raven grinned, leaning back in his seat once again to try and pry the glove compartment open without actually looking at it. He knew precisely what he was looking for; car sex was by no means new to them, leaving them to learn where to stash lube and how to pull the whole endeavor off. The rummaging through random CDs and other crap he'd have to remove from the small space was by no means hot, but then again, neither was the potential lack of lube.

Kid was still reclining on the back seat, slightly amused at the other's predicament, but also frustrated because of the holdup. Though, finally, after a tormenting search, Law pulled out a half empty tube. With a note to self that he should restock the car, Kid shifted on the seat, making room for the other. Law managed to drop his shoes in the front of the car in a heartbeat, moving through the gap between the front seats in an attempt to join Kid. It didn't take very long and he was successful; whether he was that skilled or that horny, it didn't matter.

He was barely seated in the back when Kid shifted into his lap, removing the lube from his tattooed hand. Law let him, placing his hands on the redhead's thighs instead, stroking the firm muscles as Kid leaned down and kissed him. He gave the impression of a hungry beast, devouring anything Law had to offer as he fiddled with the hem of the raven's shirt. Pulling away, Kid lifted the shirt and Law complied, deeming it fair considering the redhead's nude state. His fingers traced Law's jaw and neck, sliding down his slim torso sending shivers through the tattooed muscles as Law focused on the lube once more.

It was no time for teasing, after all Kid had done more than enough of that. His fingers worked the other's jeans open, his hands moving to Law's hips and sliding down under his ass to prompt the man into lifting himself off the seat just enough to slide his pants and underwear down. Not exactly an easy task in a space as cramped as the back seat of a car, but they were practiced enough already.

As his pants slid around his knees, Law sat back down, as opposed to Kid who remained kneeling in his spot over the raven, leaving just enough room between them for the other's hand. The sound of lube leaving the tube and spreading over Law's fingers filled the car as Kid lifted his hands on the other's shoulders, stroking the smooth skin before gripping the back of the seat just behind the head of black hair.

Law grinned at his boyfriend, relishing the fact that while the handsy bitch on stage touched Kid's ass, he still got the man naked in his lap. Said man leaned in, his lips ghosting over Law's grin for a moment before he tilted his head and chuckled into his ear.

"Still jealous? Babe~" he whispered, loving the possibility of riling Law up a bit again; if there was one thing the raven dislike, it was hearing such ridiculous pet names in bed. Or, well, on the back seat of his car. The redhead was grinning, a fact that was without a doubt obvious to the other.

Instead of an equally teasing remark, Kid found his ass invaded by a lubed digit with Law's lips pressed against his ear.

"Not jealous..." he whispered. "Babe," Law added in the most sarcastic tone he could muster considering the position of his finger and a very naked Kid in his lap, but he was done with the redhead's constant attempts to tease him.

Kid may have cringed at the sudden intrusion, but glared at the other for such a sudden action. Law simply grinned in reply to the glare that would make lesser men crumble. Well, maybe if the redhead wasn't naked with a finger slowly easing in and out of him.

"You should behave, Mister Eustass," Law spoke again, dialing the grin down to a smirk. Leaning closer, a mere inch between their lips, he continued with a whisper. "Or I just might leave you here without..." he said, stroking along the redhead's shaft before adding: "...taking care of this," Law finished with a firm stroke, drawing a moan from Kid only to stifle it with his own lips.

Breaking the kiss, Kid once again glared at the other, rather halfheartedly at this point, entirely displeased with Law's grin. Still, he wasn't exactly that mad, with the sensation turning rather pleasant as he relaxed. Deciding to just let it go, Kid leaned forward, pressing his lips against Law's neck. He felt the other's head tilt, giving him free reign over the area while Kid removed one of his hands from the back of the seat to stroke down Law's front. He flicked the other's nipple as soon as he reached it, feeling the pulse under his lips quicken as he did so.

The teasing was over; after all, how could he make fun of the other while he was in the same situation, his heartbeat running wild as Law's long fingers slid in and out. Law moaned at the bite of sharp teeth, his free hand clamping down on Kid's thigh. The redhead grinned as much as he could around the bite, moving his other hand between them to caress the other nipple as well. He absolutely loved breaking the Law's control, making him moan even when he himself was on the receiving end of the whole situation. After all, their sex life was more fun if they switched regularly and if he was fairly certain it would get more interesting if Law started coming to his shows more often.

Releasing Kid's thigh from his grip, Law slid his hand to the other's chest only to push the man back further onto his fingers. The redhead released Law's neck and complied, breathing out a long moan as the raven's fingers slipped deeper. His grip on the other's shoulders was just short of painful, yet Law did nothing to show he disliked any of it.

Kid's back hit the front seats, giving him somewhere to lean on as Law followed only to flick his tongue across the redhead's nipple before biting it. Kid moaned, the bite followed by a graze of nails across his chest. Law continued with adding a third finger; at this point, it was more for the sake of teasing the redhead than actual preparation as they have had sex with less. But neither complained, despite the lack of space or the fact they were basically by the side of the road.

Still, Kid had enough of the foreplay, surprised and slightly impressed that Law was still holding on to his senses after sporting a boner for that long. Reaching for the lube and retrieving it fairly easily, he barely registered that he found it right away, before squeezing some of it on his fingers. Of course, he could have aimed for Law's erection directly, but where was the fun in that? Discarding the tube, Kid reached down and grasped Law with his lubed hand, eliciting a hiss from the man. He was stroking slowly, spreading the lube as his other hand reached for Law's hair.

Kid's fingers tangled in the dark locks before he pulled towards the back seat, pushing himself forward and leading Law to the position they were in before. Law's eyes were closed and he was breathing hard, but grinning nonetheless. With Kid's fingers still tangled in black hair, he pulled a bit more to bare Law's neck once again, licking along it this time, lifting himself enough to align himself with the other's lubed erection.

Law's fingers left him, his hands moving around him and settling on his lower back. Sinking his teeth into Law's neck once more, Kid slid down onto the other's cock. The car was filled with a set of moans as Kid stilled in Law's lap. Releasing the soft skin and licking over the red mark, Kid placed his lips against Law's ear.

"You still didn't answer, you know."

Law hummed in reply; whether he even heard the statement or not, Kid didn't know.

"Well, as long as you enjoyed the show," Kid added, pressing the palm of his hand against Law's chest to keep him in place as he lifted himself before grinding down with a grin that barely concealed a moan. Not that it mattered, Law was in the same state of mind. The raven, however, seemed to collect his wits enough to push Kid back against the back of the front seats.

"I did enjoy the show, Mister Eustass," Law told him, bringing his point across by thrusting into the redhead, shoving him further into the front seats. He got a grunt in reply which wasn't quite as satisfying as he'd like, repeating the motion once more as he spoke again. "The private one a bit more."

Shifting as much as he could, Law did his best to move Kid as well, his arms still around the redhead, looking for a better angle. It didn't take long to deem his search was successful as he spoke once more.

"And you're definitely doing it again," he whispered as he thrust in again, getting the appropriate response. The moan leaving Kid's lips was resonating through his chest, the motion sending shivers through him and Law could feel each one. He himself wasn't above voicing his pleasure, matching the redhead's volume as Kid pushed him back into the seat and held him there, while he started moving. With the roof of the car fairly low, leaving no proper room for the both of them, Kid leaned down and rested his forehead on Law's shoulder.

The muscles of his thighs tightened with each rise, relaxing as he ground down, his spine racked with shivers with each wave of pleasure. He'd been aroused far too long to try and make it last, a resolution he was sure Law shared as well as he had enough sense to grasp the redhead's erection. He started stroking the other, matching Kid's pace though applying as much pressure as the redhead enjoyed.

As much as he could, Law started moving his hips, yet they lost the rhythm, no longer caring for such things as they were both nearing their ends. Kid kept a death grip on the back of the seat, his forehead still touching the other's shoulder with the black hair mixing with his own red as Law leaned his head against it.

Stopping his hand, Law dragged the tip of his thumb across the slit of Kid's cock in a torturously slow motion, spreading the clear liquid down his shaft and the redhead couldn't take any more. With another bite, this time on Law's shoulder, Kid came, yet his movements continued through his trembling with the other's arms around him. It didn't take long for Law to follow over the edge, drawing out the moan as he came with Kid still around him.

"You could have asked for a private show sooner," Kid said, his voice slightly muffled as his face was still in the crook of the other's neck. Sweat was pouring down his back, or so he thought, knowing Law was much the same in that regard; except for the fact he was most likely stuck to the leather seat. "But I don't mind doing it again," he added with a grin and a nibble to the other's ear, moving his lips across the stubble on Law's jaw until he reached the other's lips. "Now I know what to do when you're jealous," he finished, grinning at the other, yet knew he may have deserved the slap on the ass he got in reply.

**I am not above begging for reviews XD It's nice to know what you guys think**


	3. Kitchen table

**This one is Sanzo and for New Neon cause she wanted porn. Who am I to not grant her the wish, even if I'm really late xD**

**I completely forgot to write down the songs. In chapter 1, they were Tainted love by Soft Cell and Smooth by Santana feat. Rob Thomas. Chapter 2 was Slow by Kylie Minogue (don't judge me, it's totally a stripping song xD). **

**This chapter is: Spin me right round by Dead or Alive and Need you tonight by Inxs**

**Now beta'd by Aerle (through a review)**

Stating that the show did absolutely nothing to his libido would be a blatant lie on Sanji's part and he damn well knew it. He could tell Law was in much the same state given the fact they both immediately left the venue and opted for smoking in the parking lot while Ace did whatever it was he did after these shows. Neither of the two showed any interest in finding that out, really.

Leaning against Law's car, Sanji finished his cigarette, stepping on it as he slid his hands into his pants pockets.

"You guys need a ride home?" Law asked with a still lit cigarette between his fingers. Sanji glanced over at him before replying.

"Nah, we'll walk to my place," Sanji said, turning back to the exit. If the other didn't get terribly lost, they could be at his place in ten minutes. The thought of it thrilled the blond and he couldn't restrain from grinning, sparing half a thought on whether Law saw it or not. From the corner of his eye, Sanji noted the other was busy typing on his phone and almost heaved a sigh of relief. Neither of them left that room with their dignity intact.

"Okay. What about Ace?" Law asked, finally lifting his head from the phone and looking at Sanji. His own finished cigarette ended up on the parking lot ground and Sanji turned to it, zoning out as it still burned, but not really seeing it really.

"I doubt he wants to go home with you," Sanji replied, snapping out of his daze and turning back to the entrance to the building. The grasshead was probably lost in there somewhere. "And I really doubt you want him in your car," he added, chuckling at his friend as they both knew how their night was going to end. Lucky for the blond, the glass door opened and a disheveled looking Zoro stepped out, glancing around the lot. Sanji said his goodbye to Law as quickly as possible, scampering off before the other could say anything in reply.

He didn't spare the raven head another glance as soon as Zoro came into his line of vision. Sanji knew he could play suave and whatnot, but neither of them would be fooled. The truth was, Zoro and the other two put on a show that the blond wouldn't forget very soon. It was up to him whether he'd grasp the chance of making the night even more unforgettable than it already was or if he'd throw it away in favor of riling up Zoro for a fight. Seeing as he'd grown harder than the decision itself, Sanji made up his mind before he even reached the green haired dancer.

Zoro's lips stretched into a cocky smirk as his eyes fell on Sanji's approaching figure. The bastard knew very well what effect he had on Sanji on a normal occasion and only one glance at the blond during the show was enough to know that it was indeed a really good day.

Seeing the smirk on Zoro's face, however, only made Sanji smirk back, the smirk turning into a grin as the other seemed confused at the response. It didn't matter, Sanji knew exactly what he wanted and was confident Zoro wouldn't have any complaints.

"Marimo~" Sanji almost purred out the nickname as he was finally within the other's hearing range. The tone of his voice brought back the smirk that dropped from his face moments before. The blond didn't waste any time, closing the last bit of the distance between to press his lips against Zoro's in what was by no definition a chaste kiss suited for public places. Still, Zoro held no complaint to the other's action.

"Why don't we hurry to my place a bit?" he asked once he broke the kiss, figuring they'd both be better off without suffering from lack of oxygen. Sanji leaned in again, but tilted his head just before his lips touched Zoro's and pressed them against the other's ear. "Because I want to fuck you until you can't walk straight," he whispered before flicking his tongue over the shell of Zoro's ear, thoroughly enjoying the shiver running through the other's body.

The blond did register the door next to them open and someone stepped out, but he couldn't care less as Zoro grinned at him and took his hand to drag him in the surprisingly correct direction. Sanji didn't fight the grip the other had on his wrist or the quick pace the other set. It was interesting seeing him this eager, really, even if it wasn't uncommon for Zoro to enjoy Sanji's dirty talk. The blond may have looked like an angel, but as Zoro liked pointing out, his mouth was filthier than a sailor's and Sanji definitely knew how to use it in certain situations.

There was no need or time to talk as they hurried down the street, taking an occasional turn into smaller streets. Zoro led the right way without needing directions from Sanji and it was just underlining the marimo's state of mind. Or, more accurately, the state of his arousal. Who would have known he enjoyed being watched this much?

Of course, Sanji couldn't say he didn't enjoy watching, mentally scolding himself for refusing Ace's constant invitations to go with him. Well, that certainly won't happen again.

Zoro's pace became quicker, a fact Sanji didn't object in the slightest, being as eager as the other. He simply grinned, something Zoro wasn't able to see as he led the way. Sanji wasn't able to check the time as he was being dragged through a random alley, briefly wondering if Zoro planned on getting down and dirty there, which would be a first. It was an interesting thought, but Sanji dismissed it in favor of more sanitary terms.

He brought to an abrupt stop as they, fucking finally, reached the front door of Sanji's apartment building. Zoro was rendered powerless here, unless he wanted to break down the door, which was a possibility considering his state and Sanji's own. Still, Sanji fished out his keys with a smirk, which only served as a thin veil to mask his own sexually frustrated condition while he unlocked the door and found himself almost pushed into the building.

He was having none of it, however. Feet firmly planted on the floor, Sanji turned to Zoro and cut the man's complaint off with a kiss. It wasn't long or overly passionate, even if Sanji had to fight his own instincts to achieve that, the action serving only to keep the other quiet. He pulled away with a smirk, his eyes half lidded as he glanced over Zoro's body, taking note of the very obvious strain in the other's jeans, before looking him straight in the eyes.

"I lead from here, Marimo," he said, the smirk turning into a grin as the other flashed him with a grin of his own. It was always arousing that Zoro never showed a hint of doubt at giving control to Sanji whenever the blond wanted it, something a few others had never been too keen on in the past.

With a sway of his hips, Sanji turned and made his way to the stairs with almost torturously slow steps. He didn't have to turn around to check whether Zoro was following him or not because he knew the other was just out of reach, far enough to observe Sanji's ass rocking from side to side with a flourish with each step. He could almost hear the predatory grin that made its way onto Zoro's face, but it didn't go further than that. As Sanji said, he was in the lead now.

The keys jangled in his hand as he stepped onto the carpet of the hallways on his floor, Zoro's heavy steps following close behind. Not wanting to lose any more time than necessary, Sanji quickened the pace for the last few steps, unlocking the door and pulling Zoro inside the apartment. The door was quickly shut, the bang it produced didn't particularly concern either of them.

Zoro's back hit the nearest wall as Sanji pressed against him for a longer kiss this time. His teeth sunk into a soft lower lip as Zoro tried to push off the wall and probably make way to the bedroom. He learned his lesson and Sanji had to smirk against the other's lips before breaking the kiss.

The apartment was almost completely dark, barely illuminated by small lights of random appliances scattered around the living room, shining just enough for Sanji to keep from bumping into furniture. His hand found Zoro's and he tugged for the other to start moving behind him once again. He led the way to the kitchen, flipping on the overhead light as he entered with Zoro in tow. The other's confusion was almost tangible even before he spoke. After all, Sanji promised sex, not a midnight snack.

"You makin' dinner, cook?" Zoro asked with just a hint of confusion.

Sanji, on the other hand, turned to Zoro with a leer, the corners of his mouth curling slightly. "You could say that," his voice was low as he approached his befuddled boyfriend. "We're on my territory now, Marimo~" he almost sang as his hands reached out to clutch at the front of Zoro's shirt. Sanji pulled, guiding the other a few steps further until Zoro's thighs hit the table. With a satisfied hum followed by a smile, Sanji guided Zoro to sit on the table with his hands resting just behind him to keep his chest on the display for the blond.

Sanji was still smiling with content as Zoro observed him, his only reaction to the turn of events was an arched eyebrow. He stayed quiet, though, despite the questions bubbling in his throat. The smile on Sanji's face turned into a smirk as he leaned closer, his hands tracing up Zoro's chest with fluttering fingers until the tips reached Zoro's smooth jaw. Sanji stroked the other's jaw line with the tips of his fingers, leaning to the side to press his lips against Zoro's ear. With a puff of Sanji's hot breath hitting the shell, the blond spoke in the lowest voice he could manage.

"Good boy."

The words bordered on a moan as Sanji smirked against Zoro's skin before pulling away, his fingers caressing against the other's jaw as he stepped back. Without another word, he turned to the door and walked away without looking back. This prompted another raise of Zoro's eyebrow, but he did nothing to move from the spot Sanji left him in. The blond would be back soon, he knew, but Sanji's plans still eluded him. Not that he actually tried figuring out what the other had in mind, really, Sanji's surprises were always worth the wait, even if it meant reclining on the dining table with a raging hard-on.

Several agonizingly long minutes later, Sanji strolled back into the kitchen. His bare feet made no sound on the cold floor, the silence filled only by the sharp exhales of cigarette smoke. The jacket he wore minutes ago was absent as well, the sleeves of his dress shirt rolled up to reveal the pale skin of his forearms. One hand held the cigarette while the other enveloped the familiar bottle of lube. The only thing that had yet to change was the smirk on Sanji's face and the sideways glance he directed at Zoro.

Still, not a word was spoken as the cook walked through the kitchen, only stopping for a moment to grab a hold of the chair in front of Zoro before dragging it to the furthest spot possible across from the intrigued Marimo. The wooden backrest of the chair hit the kitchen counter with a dull thud before Sanji placed the lube on the same counter followed by the pack of cigarettes he pulled from his pocket. His motions were smooth and calculated, made with grace, yet slow with only one purpose; to tease Zoro with the stalling.

Putting out the cigarette with a swift press to the ash tray behind the chair, Sanji finally turned towards Zoro, licking his lips as he sat down on the chair. He crossed his legs immediately, lighting up another cigarette as he settle into his seat. Tilting his head back with his eyes teasingly fluttering to a close in a sight far too erotic for such a simple action, Sanji exhaled the smoke from his lungs.

Finally, he opened his eyes, tilting his head forward and looking straight into Zoro's dark ones. Zoro watched as those thin wet lips stretched on one side, Sanji's blue eyes becoming half-lidded as he broke the silence at last.

"Do I get a private show?" he asked, his tone low and seductive; Zoro could hear a world of promises in the simple question. "Zoro~" Sanji purred his name, something he only did in special occasions and it did the trick. Even if Zoro refused to admit it right away.

"I don't dance without music."

Without missing a beat, Sanji pulled out his phone, his face dead serious as he slid his thumb over the screen and pressed 'play' on the player, resuming the last song he had listened to. He hadn't even looked at the phone once, his eyes dead set on Zoro's.

_You spin me right round, baby, right round, like a record, baby, right round, round, round_

"No," Zoro said firmly, the playful smile on his face replaced by a grimace. Sanji wouldn't exactly want him to dance to this particular song, but it was oddly amusing to entertain that idea for a moment. Still, he offered a grin before tapping the screen and switching to the next song. Zoro seemed to enjoy this one more, toeing off his boots and socks before sliding off the table.

Sanji recognized the beat right away, grinning as he set the phone on the counter behind him. It was actually one of his favorite songs, something he was very happy about at the moment and Zoro seemed to think the same. His grin turned into a smirk as he kicked the boots under the table and started moving to the rhythm. It was definitely livelier than the song Zoro danced to on stage, his hips following the sound as he stepped away from the table and closer to Sanji.

_Come over here_

He whispered along with the voice from Sanji's phone, Zoro's smirk growing seductive as he moved closer to Sanji. Close enough to touch, Zoro stopped walking, but his hips rocked in time with the sound of the guitar. His hands moved to the hem of his shirt, teasing Sanji with the painfully slow lift of fabric and the occasional glance at flexing abs. Zoro's eyes were closed as he tilted his head back just to expose his neck, arching his back as he moved.

_All you got is this moment_

Zoro sang along in a hushed voice, his head still tilted back, but Sanji could see the smirk forming around the words. They were lyrics Sanji knew by heart, yet didn't actually listen to at the moment as Zoro continued his swaying, his fingers now gliding under his shirt as he started to turn in place. After what he had seen during the show, Sanji wouldn't describe Zoro's movements as obscene, but as he turned his back on Sanji and lifted the shirt over his head, it was the blond's turn to groan.

_So slide over here and give me a moment_

It was far from the first time Sanji had seen the other without clothes, but watching Zoro arch his back while his hips moved to the beat of the song was mesmerizing in its own right. Zoro had the audacity to glance over his shoulder with a smirk as he stretched out his arm to discard the shirt. It turned out to be a good day not to wear a belt as his jeans hung low enough to tease Sanji.

_I've got to let you know, you're one of my kind_

Zoro turned towards Sanji once again, rocking his hips in a way that made his abs flex just for the pure pleasure of having Sanji ogle them before his gaze trailed lower. The jeans were barely containing Zoro's oh so obviously pulsing erection and Sanji bit his lower lip as his eyes met the other's. Zoro grinned as he slowly, despite the lively beat, dragged the tips of his fingers across his abs and the front of his jeans. He made sure to stare Sanji straight the eyes as he sang.

_I need you tonight, cause I'm not sleeping_

Sanji grinned back, delighted at the way Zoro took advantage of what few lyrics he could. He watched as the other traced his fingers over the denim covered bulge, muscles rippling as he still kept up with the music.

Zoro tilted his head back, knowing full well how Sanji enjoyed it when he arched his back and the blond took advantage of the opportunity. With slow and calculated movements, he stretched his leg until his toes touch the inside of Zoro's leg. Even if he didn't stop moving, Zoro's eyes snapped to Sanji's, locking into what would look like a fierce stare-down to anyone else.

Sanji only smirked, arching his eyebrow in a silent dare for the other to stop moving or comment on what it was the blond was doing. When no protest came and Zoro continued swaying, even if slightly reserved as to not shake the blond's leg off, Sanji's foot continued its descent along Zoro's leg.

_How do you feel, I'm lonely_

Zoro hummed as Sanji's toes reached his inner thigh, his movements slowing considerably as he no longer followed the rhythm in favor of feeling whatever contact the other provided. He found that he had trouble refusing anything when Sanji gave him that smirk. The blond managed to bite his lower lip as he traced the inner seam of Zoro's jeans, getting dangerously close to the other's crotch.

_What do you think, can't take it all_

He moaned as he felt pressure over the front of his pants.

_So slide over here and give me a moment_

Zoro moved his hips more once again, moaning at the increased pressure over his cock. His eyes stayed open, locked onto Sanji's as the blond grinned in triumph. His own borderline painful state of arousal was easily overlooked at the moment as he enjoyed Zoro's show.

_You're one of my kind_

Sanji slid his foot down the front of Zoro's jeans before letting it fall to the floor as he watched the other take a step back. His hands found the button of his jeans without delay, popping it and undoing the zipper in a movement so fast, Sanji wasn't even sure he saw it clearly.

_I need you tonight_

Rolling his hips, making his whole upper body move so his muscles flexed in an arousing display of his flexibility, Zoro started sliding the jeans from his body.

_Cause I'm not sleeping_

He was dragging his hands down his thighs, pushing the denim down until the pants reached his knees and simply dropped. Zoro stepped out of the pile of fabric that were his jeans and kicked them out of his way as he came closer to Sanji. Even covered with a pair of black boxer briefs, Zoro's erection was more than obvious as was the wet spot adorning them.

Sanji sat straight in his chair, beckoning Zoro closer as they both knew the song was almost over. The blond's hands swiftly hooked into the waistband of Zoro's underwear, but he stopped Sanji's action before it even happened. With a questioning look, Sanji tilted his head and Zoro took the opportunity to push Sanji back on the chair and straddle him. Except, as Sanji realized, the other wasn't straddling him as much as he was moving against him, rubbing himself against the blond's thigh as his hands undid the buttons of Sanji's shirt.

The song was trailing off by the time Zoro opened Sanji's shirt and pushed it to the sides to slide his hands over the blond's chest. He was enjoying the feeling of smooth skin under the palms of his hands for a moment before trailing down to unbutton the other's pants as well. Before he could undo the zipper as well, however, Sanji took a hold of his hands and guided him to stand, following right after.

With the palm of his right hand placed flat against Zoro's chest, Sanji guided him back to the table and onto it once again. Only, this time, he pushed Zoro until his back hit the surface of the table. Sanji's lips hovered over the other's ear in mere seconds.

"Would you like me to strip for you?" his voice was low, yet it was all Zoro heard. "Zoro~"

He chuckled as Sanji didn't wait for a reply, stepping back just far enough for Zoro to see all of him once he sat up on the table. No longer paying attention to the music playing on from the phone still on the counter, Sanji grinned as he moved his hips in much the same way as Zoro did while undoing the zipper and sliding his pants down. It was far from a show, but Zoro didn't avert his eyes or lose the smirk the whole time. He hummer in satisfaction as Sanji hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers and teasingly lowered them over tauntingly moving hips.

Neither paid attention to where the garment landed once Sanji was done with it as he strolled back to the counter. Without looking at Zoro, he stopped the music playing from his phone as it wasn't needed anymore, leaving the device where it was before. He took the lube and turned to the table once again, reaching it in a few short strides.

Zoro was still sitting on the table, his cock straining against the front of his boxers at the sight of Sanji's naked body. The blond placed the bottle close to the edge of the table before he leaned over Zoro, who eagerly met him half way in an unrestrained kiss. Sanji's arms encircled Zoro's shoulders, keeping him close as Zoro slid his hands across Sanji's hips and onto his bare ass, pulling the blond closer. He couldn't help but break the kiss and laugh, eliciting a laugh from Zoro as well before Sanji's hands found the waist band of the other's boxers.

His fingers dipped in as Zoro tilted his head back, giving access to his neck. As Sanji grazed down the side of said neck, he could feel Zoro's chuckles, smiling against the skin before biting into the other's collar bone. He was easing the boxers down as his mouth moved lower on Zoro's chest, silently prompting Zoro to lift his hips so that the last piece of clothing between them could be disposed of.

For all the teasing Sanji had dealt out before, he removed the other's boxers quickly, not caring where he threw them or that Zoro was sitting on his clean kitchen table butt naked. His legs hung over the edge of the table and he eased back until he was resting on his elbows, a cocky smirk on his face as he observed Sanji. The blond leaned down once again, planting his lips onto Zoro's for a moment. It wasn't a passionate display, but Zoro knew it was a premonition for a good night as Sanji grinned at him before lowering his lips to the other's neck once again.

Sanji enjoyed every lick of Zoro's skin, every shiver it sent through the other's body as he moved lower. His tongue circled one of Zoro's nipples as his left hand trailed down the other's side. Zoro didn't so much as move, his head hung back and a gasp escaping his lips every time Sanji flicked his tongue with more pressure.

His teeth clamped onto the other's nipple, sending a tremble through Zoro as the first moan tore through the silence of the kitchen. Sanji was pleased with the course of events, proud that it was Zoro who broke first; it was always a competition in every regard, making it more than interesting on a normal occasion. But this time, Sanji was aiming for bringing Zoro to the same state he himself was during the show.

Releasing the hardened skin of the other's nipple from his teeth, Sanji licked another trail around it as he glanced up through his lashes to look at Zoro while his tongue danced over the other's skin. Zoro was looking back with what seemed to be defiance, a clear sign he wouldn't give into begging or anything of the sort that easily. Still, there was no need to hide the pleasure Sanji had dealt, Zoro's breath quickening as Sanji's tongue started trailing lower.

He hummed as his head moved lower, his eyes finally leaving Zoro's face as he smirked. It didn't escape his notice that the particular action had an effect on Zoro, how could it when he had the man's erection twitching against his abdomen as he circled the other's navel. Zoro's own abdomen was a shivering mess of rippling muscle as he struggled to keep his arms in place, Sanji's nails digging into his side were doing nothing to help his composure.

Zoro's breath hitched in anticipation as Sanji's hand snaked down over his hip, fluttering across the dip of his thigh, but avoiding his cock in favor of trailing down the soft skin of his inner thigh. As his tongue grazed over a happy trail of dark hair, Sanji hooked his arm under Zoro's leg and lifted it until the other's foot rested on the table as well.

Humming the melody of the song they had just listened to while Zoro stripped, Sanji's tongue made its way lower through the soft hair. His hand was still planted firmly on Zoro's thigh, the other one moving to do the same with Zoro's other leg. Just as Sanji moved it so both of Zoro's legs were in the same position, the other's arms gave out and his back hit the surface of the table with a thud. The breath knocked out of him, Zoro gasped as he arched his back and Sanji took it as an opportunity to slide his tongue along Zoro's shaft.

Another moan tore out of Zoro's mouth as he was taken by surprise. He could feel what would be a smug smirk on the other's face had his mouth not been otherwise occupied. Not one to forsake their usual competitive nature, despite the clear advantage Sanji had over him, Zoro reached to the side to where he knew the bottle of lube lay. Trying hard to ignore the sliding of Sanji's mouth down the length of his cock, Zoro uncapped the bottle as silently as possible in an attempt to catch the other by surprise just as Sanji did to him.

Sanji was obviously too proud of himself to notice Zoro moved his leg just the tiniest bit, enough only do slide his hand between where his thigh and calf were pressed together. With slow movements, he poured what he deemed to be enough lube on his fingers, groaning every once in a while as Sanji teased him without mercy. Guiding his hand slowly under Sanji's chin, Zoro managed to press a finger into himself before Sanji noticed anything. Moaning at the same time, Sanji released Zoro's erection to observed the other's hand for a moment. He looked absolutely bewildered yet aroused, making Zoro grin. It wasn't exactly easy keeping a straight face while his own finger slid in and out of him, but he was fairly certain he had managed.

In one swift motion, Sanji loomed over Zoro before kissing him without restraint or regard towards what he had been doing until interrupted. Still, he quickened his pace, the overwhelming arousal he had been feeling since Zoro stepped on the stage earlier that evening washing over him like a wave as he broke the kiss in favor of grabbing the opened bottle next to Zoro's hip. Zoro watched as Sanji poured a fair amount of lube onto his fingers which, granted, wasn't what he had been expecting, but wasn't exactly inclined to protest either as he knew he'd probably like what the other is up to.

With only a grin of warning, Sanji's lubed finger joined the other's in the even pace of gliding into Zoro. He moaned and Sanji simply chuckled in triumph as he was clearly the winner of this round, though both could attest to the fact that there really wasn't a loser in all of it. Their hands moving together, Sanji kept his eyes locked on Zoro's as the other barely managed to keep them open. He wasn't even fighting the sounds anymore, not that he had really tried before either. Still, he got the upper hand once again, even if for a brief moment, when he added another of his own fingers and watched as Sanji's composure crumbled.

"Fuck," Sanji breathed and Zoro grinned before he withdrew his hand along with Sanji's, quickly grabbing the lube once again to coat the other's cock. Neither was trying to tease anymore, the playful smirk long gone from Sanji's face as he let Zoro's hands cover him in lube before he took control once again. With firm hands, he grasped Zoro's shoulders and pulled him off the table. Even if slightly surprised, Zoro did nothing to protest and the playfulness returned to Sanji's face for a brief moment at the other's compliance.

His fingers slid against Zoro's jaw like they had before, Sanji moving in closer to whisper into the other's ear.

"Bend over for me." To get his point across, Sanji leaned back and licked his lips as Zoro gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing visibly. He turned without further prompting, sliding his hands along the surface of the table as he glanced over his shoulder. Sanji was watching his every calculated move, moaning as Zoro lifted one knee onto the table just before his chest hit the hard wood.

Sanji was on him in a moment, kissing up his spine until he reached the other's neck, placing a short kiss onto the corner of Zoro's mouth as he eased in. Barely capable of going slow, Sanji somehow managed to push completely inside, listening as Zoro panted underneath him. His own breathing was haggard as Zoro arched his back under him, pushing back in a silent plea. Even when bent over a kitchen table, Zoro managed to display a surprising amount of pride and Sanji grinned. He could hardly complain, could he?

Easing out just as slowly, Sanji stopped with just the tip of his cock resting inside the other. He took a moment to take hold of Zoro's hips before thrusting in with force he knew Zoro appreciated, the other's loud moan being proof of it. Seeing as he had been sporting a boner for hours already, Sanji held no hopes for a long first round, knowing the other was aware of it as well. Without wasting any more time, he pulled out, thrusting harshly once again. He couldn't help but follow Zoro's example and moan, feeling the other shiver under him, pressed against the table.

The kitchen was no longer silent, the volume growing with each following thrust, a fact neither minded much as Sanji felt himself getting significantly closer to his release. He thrust into the other and stilled, resting completely inside. Zoro wanted to protest, that much was clear, and Sanji could honestly not blame him, but before any complaint came, he gripped the other's hips tighter and pulled him back just enough to free his cock. Zoro's knee fell from the table and Sanji snaked his hand around the other's thigh immediately, grasping Zoro's erection as he moved once again.

Barely holding on to the table, Zoro arched his back, giving Sanji a view he thoroughly enjoyed as he moved faster. His eyes fluttered to a close, his movements barely restrained into an even rhythm as he slowed his hips and moved them with more force. Zoro wasn't keeping his voice in check, not anymore, Sanji much in the same state as he finally felt the other tremble before tightening around him. He had half a thought to spare that he luckily didn't aim at the table before he was coming as well, the sound of his own voice drowned out by the pure ecstasy he heard in the other's moan.

He was breathing hard, but Sanji still managed to straighten Zoro's back, letting him lean back on his chest as the blond slid out and wrapped his arms around the other's waist. Zoro's hands immediately came to rest on his as his chest heaved in an attempt to calm his breathing.

Zoro chuckled as they stood naked and sweaty in the middle of the kitchen, a puddle of his own cum cooling on the floor just under the table.

"I finally understand why Ace keeps coming to every gig," Zoro mumbled, confusing Sanji for a moment before he continued louder this time, clearly meant for the blond to hear and understand. "You're coming to every show from now on," Zoro said, tilting his head enough to place a kiss on Sanji's jaw, grinning at the smirk on the blond's face. Well, Sanji guessed everyone's a winner sometimes.


	4. Dressing room

**This one is for xpiester333x and it's AceMarco. It turned into sappy romantic fluff and I am deeply sorry, the filth eluded me tonight. Happy birthday, 2 months late XD, forgive me and I love you, you are awesome, hope you enjoy this and this is the last chapter. It's also un-beta'd for now. **

The calm between a show and having to wait for all the dancers to leave was the worst. Sure, Ace was used to it, but that hardly made anything better. He almost felt like a weird pervert, loitering around while the guys left the dressing room way too slow for his liking. It could be considered sad, creepy even, that he knew exactly what order the guys would leave in. That hardly ever changed, save for Zoro rushing out quite quickly with his pants unbuttoned and his shirt half way down his chest. There was no guessing needed to figure out why he was in such a hurry. It wasn't that long before Kidd left as well, a groan almost escaping him as his friends seemed to be in more luck than Ace himself was.

What seemed to make everything worse was the fact that all the guys leaving for the night knew him by name already, wishing him a good night with various degrees of knowing grins and eyebrow waggles. Nothing he wasn't used to, really, but still maybe slightly embarrassing. Well, whatever, his mind went back to Marco as soon as Coby passed him with a wave and Ace knew that was the last of them save for Marco himself.

If there was one thing that could make him grin, it was the knowledge that a certain blond was all alone in that dressing room, waiting for him. With a bounce in his step, even if he'd never admit to it, Ace made his way down the hall. It was almost as if the door was calling for him, only broadening his grin as approached it. As the doorknob stood within reach, just waiting for him to open the familiar door, Ace cautiously glanced down either side of the hall to make sure it was as abandoned as he hoped. Their relationship may not have been a secret, but some discretion was still desired on most nights.

That would have been one of those nights if Marco hadn't decided on forsaking underwear for the entire show, teasing him with every single move. It would be ridiculous to presume that Marco did all of it just for him, despite being on stage in from of all those women, and they both knew that wasn't the case considering how long Marco was in the business before meeting Ace. However, there were parts of the show just for Ace; if he could put it that way. The little details, the lingering looks and coy smirks while Marco was on stage kept bringing Ace back to watch every show possible while his blood boiled in anticipation.

Just as it did for the moment as his hand lingered on the doorknob, a swift wave of pure excitement coursing through him as he tried to think of what might be waiting for him on the other side. The rush was gone almost as fast as it had appeared and Ace wasted no time before turning the knob. The door opened without a hitch and he entered Marco's dressing room without really looking inside. He was swift to shut the door and lock it before finally taking a look around.

Honestly, he wasn't exactly sure what he had been expecting nor whether he was actually expecting something out of the ordinary, but what he found was a confused looking Marco dressed just as he was on stage. Quite a revealing outfit, not that Ace was complaining in the slightest, with the addition of black rimmed glasses as Marco seemed to be reading some papers just as his boyfriend barged in. Not exactly the sexy welcome Ace would have hope for.

Still, Marco immediately smirked as he saw Ace leaning against the door. He put the papers away and removed the glasses with a swift move of his hand, placing them on the desk beside him as he started for the door. Ace didn't move from his spot, watching carefully as the other approached.

"I thought you weren't gonna come by tonight," Marco said, a small smile playing on his face. "You kept me waiting."

The man was smooth, Ace could give him that, but he was far from squealing and letting him do as he pleased. However, it didn't mean that he moved away when Marco finally reached him, pressing against him before their lips met for the first time that night. Marco's body trapped him against the door, not that Ace was complaining in the slightest as his hands slipped against the blond's sides and across his lower back. Ace was always the first one to appreciate the other's lack of shirt, never mind the fact that it was usually him that walked around shirtless. If nothing else, seeing Marco bare-chested was one of his favorite things about dating the man.

Marco kept the kiss at a languid pace, putting his iron self control into practice, something Ace would protest usually, yet found himself complying for once. Who knew where it could lead, having never complied fully with Marco's constant teasing. That's precisely what he was doing, really, slowing Ace's eager advances and dragging out the pleasure for as long as humanly possible. When said like that, Ace had to admit it wasn't exactly bad to be teased by Marco, but he didn't want to give the blond complete control all the time. That would be boring, wouldn't it?

With his hands gripping Marco's hips tightly, Ace pushed off the door and guided Marco until the backs of his thighs hit the desk he was standing next to just moments before. Their lips never broke contact and Ace smirked into the kiss, feeling the other's lips do the same before they parted.

"I was waiting for the others to leave," Ace whispered in reply to Marco's complaint, despite knowing it wasn't meant seriously. Marco, in turn, grinned at him and turned the tables once again when he pushed Ace backwards, sending him flying ass first onto the soft couch by the wall furthest from the door. There was no time to voice a complaint or anything else, for that matter, as Marco followed him by straddling Ace. His mouth was ghosting over the shell of Ace's ear in mere seconds.

"Well, you're here now," the whisper tickled Ace's skin, "and I have something to show you."

Torn between insufferably aroused and genuinely curious for a moment, Ace leaned towards arousal the second he saw the mischief painted all over Marco's face. He didn't question it, his trust in Marco was absolute even if the presence of mind to protest was stripped from him as soon as the blond's lips connected with skin just behind his ear. A soft press of lips was enough to make Ace sigh, tilting his head to the side to give more access, at least for a moment longer.

Like silk on his skin, Marco's lips caressed their way lower, burning a hot trail down Ace's neck. He grinned, sliding the palms of his hands up Marco's thighs as the blond's own hands found their way under Ace's shirt. Surprisingly enough, Marco seemed to be moving fast for once, implementing a barely noticeable twinge of disappointment into Ace's gut. After all, he never knew how much he enjoyed the torturous teasing until Marco skipped over it.

There was no effort of teasing on Ace's part either as Marco smoothed his hands over his abdomen, driving his partner's shirt up as his lips still tickled along Ace's neck. It was slow, gentle and not at all like their usual meetings in the dressing room after the show. Maybe a moment too late, Ace realized Marco was only warming up, giving him fairly innocent and very false expectations of the evening. As soon as the realization came, the blond grinned against his skin, the slide of teeth over heated flesh making Ace's blood pump faster. Marco could feel his pulse, he was well aware of it, taking immense pleasure in such a simple change in Ace's heartbeat. A small, yet important victory for the blond, yet Ace couldn't really claim it bothered him even remotely.

Marco, as calm and collected as ever, let his tongue dart out, dragging it up Ace's neck until he reached his starting point behind the other's ear before leaning back. Warm hands remained flat on Ace's chest, stilled for a moment as Marco's keen eyes observed the other. A smirk was quick to form on Ace's lips at the sight of clear appreciation on his boyfriend's face before Marco's hands continued upward, sliding the shirt over Ace's chest in an invitation for him to lift his arms. He didn't really need much coaxing to do so, letting the other rid him of the shirt and leaving them both in the same shirtless state.

There was no room for voicing the questions Ace had on his mind, preoccupied with trying to figure out what could Marco possibly show him that would be as important as the blond made it sound. Zoning out was a mistake, however, one that was pointed out to him with a sharp pull of his hair, making him tilt his head back against the couch. A gasp escaped him as he was drawn back into the situation at hand. Lips were already sliding over his ears when he turned his attention to Marco, a bit belatedly it seemed.

"If you keep zoning out, I'll stop playing nice," Marco voice was like vocalized sin, low to the point of sending shivers through Ace's entire body. He'd say Marco already stopped playing nice, catering to Ace's voice kink to get his undivided attention. With a voice like that, Ace knew Marco could make him do absolutely anything he desired. As if to make his point more clear, the blond pulled Ace's hair again, tilting his head further and licking up the length of his throat, all the way to his chin, while grinding his groin against Ace's.

Ace's groan, a response as coherent as Marco had been expecting in that moment, was enough to make him grin once again, more like a predator this time while Ace tried his best not to look like prey. He was failing miserably at that, though, considering Marco had him exactly where he wanted.

He wasn't one to surrender easily, however, and with a smirk, Ace grasped Marco's bow tie, pulling him down flush against his chest. The distance between their lips was barely worth mentioning, but it was enough for Ace to speak before Marco could regain the sense of control he let slip.

"What if I want you to stop playing nice?"

The answer to that question wasn't exactly important, or rather, it was pretty clear as Marco pressed his lips against Ace's the moment he stopped talking, arching his back in an attempt to get as much contact with Ace's skin as possible. He used his body weight to press Ace further into the couch, his hands untangling from soft dark hair and tickling down Ace's sides. He was smiling into the kiss, having gotten the answer he wanted from Ace.

Heat was rising in the limited, almost non-existent, space between them as Marco's tongue danced against Ace's. Ace was holding him tight, almost as if he was afraid to let go, but Marco managed to break the kiss and lean back while pushing Ace back into the couch.

"Why don't I show you what I wanted to?" Marco asked without expecting or wanting an answer, pecking Ace's lips for a brief moment before getting up from the younger's lap. He was grinning, radiating confidence and self control like he usually would. "We have a new part of the show for the tour." That got Ace's attention and he couldn't help but mirror Marco's grin, beaming with excitement. The blond always showed the new parts of the performance to him in private before the group took it to the stage. Dating the choreographer had its perks, all of which Ace got to experience firsthand. Of course, he doubted the others knew anything about it, which was most likely for the best.

With his eyes glued to Marco's ass, Ace observed as the other walked to the desk opposite the couch, with more of a sway in his hips than was strictly necessary. The entire wall opposite the couch was lined with mirrors, a fact Ace had been skittish about the first time they ended up there. Until he had witnessed the appeal of seeing Marco from pretty much all angles while inside him, that is. He almost chuckled at the realization that he figured out most of his kinks in that very room.

Marco stopped just before the desk and his laptop that lit up as soon as the mouse was moved, but the blond was staring at Ace through the mirror. It wasn't a pleasant expression and Ace immediately knew what he did wrong. The mere idea of Marco stopping before he even showed him anything just because he was zoning out again was just short of painful and the apologetic look appearing on his face was a genuine one. The blond seemed pleased by that, already familiar with what were sincere expressions on Ace's face, and he moved the mouse, clicked a few times until the room was filled with the harsh sound of an electric guitar.

Ace recognized the rhythm immediately, the song being one of his favorites as it had lyrics that had a strange effect on the usually collected blond. It was enough to make him grin even before Marco turned towards him, his hips swaying once again as he drew closer. Even though it looked almost natural, just barely exaggerated, but Ace knew full well that it was most likely for his sake because of course Marco noticed every single thing he liked. He had half a mind for curse the man for being so observant, but really, why would he complain?

Leaning back into the soft couch, Ace crossed his legs and stretched his arms over the back rest. The grin on his face prompted a raised eyebrow from Marco, but he continued moving as Shirley's voice tore through the room.

_I've got a fever_

_Come check it and see_

To Ace's surprise, Marco didn't start dancing, instead he continued walking towards him in a languid pace, the black trousers sliding ever so slightly low on his hips. He figured it wasn't technically zoning out if he was staring at the hemline, waiting for the moment the pants slid low enough to reveal something other than the already known lack of underwear.

_There's something burning and rolling in me_

Marco's voice, low and downright seductive, joined in on the vocals. Ace almost had to strain to hear it, but it was still loud enough to make out. It wasn't so much the actual singing that got to him yet, he was more thrilled by the anticipation coursing through him as Marco came closer. Eyes set on the blond's approaching hips, Ace uncrossed his legs without thinking twice about it.

_We may not last but we'll have fun till it ends_

Marco dropped to his knees between Ace's thighs, his hands landing on his knees.

_C'mon baby be my bad boyfriend_

Filthy was the word Ace would use to describe the way Marco sounded, paired with the absolutely devious smirk stretching his lips, it went straight to Ace's already hard cock. The blond's hands stroked up Ace's thighs, their eyes set on each other as the sound of an electric guitar filled the air. Marco arched his back for a moment, letting Ace's eyes take in the sight of his chest before he leaned in as close to Ace's ear as possible.

_I wanna hear you call out my name_

Marco breathed out the words just low enough for Ace to hear and he actually contemplated calling out the blond's name before getting a grip on himself.

_I wanna see you burn up in flames_

The breath ghosting over his skin was making Ace break out in goosebumps, the urge to arch his back and meet Marco's lips was too strong. It wasn't the first time he cursed his weak self control when around Marco, or more specifically, Marco's mouth, but there was nothing to do at the moment. The singing continued, yet Marco still focused on Ace's chest, clearly enjoying the other's state of mind.

_So ripe so sweet come suck it and see_

Without a warning, Marco lifted himself off the floor, settling on his knees on either side of Ace's thighs, pushing Ace into the back of the couch. For a moment, Ace completely tuned out the music, his eyes glued to the blond happy trail peeking out of the waistband of Marco's pants right before Ace's face. His gaze trailed up across the other's abdomen and chest, his hands smoothing up along Marco's sides as the blond moved his hips. Ace's hands were fast, gliding over Marco's nipples, but not staying there as he continued up until he was able to hook a finger in the bow tie. He pulled at the tie, surprised at how easily Marco bent down to kiss him.

The music still played and Marco moved to the rhythm, the rippling of muscle evident under Ace's hand. Ace was a bit sad that Marco was too preoccupied to sing, but it was remedied as soon as the blond broke the kiss and leaned down to Ace's ear.

"You're not supposed to do that to the dancers~" he teased, his hips still moving as he straightened his back to tower over Ace once more before arching back. It might have been a mistake on his part as his crotch moved closer to Ace's face, the strain against the fabric more than noticeable enough. Marco's smirk melted into a moan as Ace drew his tongue up the length of his clothed cock, looking up at his boyfriend through his thick lashes with a face that could be only described as pure innocence. Well, maybe if there were no erections in the equation, but Marco managed to collect his wits enough to bring the smirk back.

"You're not supposed to do that either," he said, his hips coming to a stop for a short moment as Ace leaned back again, his face still a picture of innocence, which might have been much due to the freckles.

"Are you going to stop?" The question came with a pout, obviously a fake one, but Marco still grinned and started moving again in reply. Ace zoned in on the music once again as Marco hummed before grinding down into the other's lap.

_My fever's rising you ran into luck_

His hands pressed against Ace's bare chest, pushing him into the couch again, arching his back as his erection slid against the other's. Ace moaned, almost louder than the music and his finger found Marco's bow tie before the blond could even react. The movement was harsh and swift, their lips connected in an almost painful clash, but Ace bucked his hips before Marco could do anything to shift the control back onto himself. Still, his hands moved to onto the other's skin, tracing the curves of Ace's muscles as he moved his hips to the music that still managed to reach them.

_It's wild the way you tease me_

Ace's fingers trailed down Marco's chest, nails leaving red marks as they went towards the front of the blond's pants.

_It's wild the way you free me_

Marco swatted Ace's hands away with a grin, breaking the kiss as he pulled away and off the couch. He made an effort to keep contact with Ace's lap for as long as possible before sliding off into the spot between the other's legs again.

_It's wild the way you reach me_

Ace leaned all the way back, his head falling against the back of the couch with a drawn out sigh as Marco popped the button of his jeans, his mouth connecting with Ace's nipple.

_Wrapped me up in your wire from the start_

Marco looked up as his tongue circled Ace's nipple, the button and fly of the jeans undone in a flash. The blond slid his hands around Ace's waist, diving into his jeans. Ace didn't even need to be told to lift his hips as he did so as soon as Marco's hands shifted over his ass. There didn't seem to be any underwear between the two of them, something that might be considered a rare occurrence, but it could hardly be considered a problem.

Ace's boots, however, were a different matter. As the music droned around them, Marco's lips travelled lower, just as his hands dragged the jeans down Ace's legs until he reached the very annoying boots. Still, he managed to unlaced them and, barely keeping his cool, dispose of them in a random direction. As long as they were far from them both.

_I've got something special for my bad boyfriend_

He managed to catch up with the song enough to sing along, knowing Ace would lose it at the combination of his voice and something even remotely sexual at this point. However, that's as far as he gets, forgetting about the music again because he finally has Ace completely naked in front of him. He realized a bit belatedly that the plan was for him to strip and show off the new choreography, but well, clearly that backfired.

Ace didn't seem to mind in the slightest, if his breathing was any indication, anyway. To Marco, however, it wasn't labored enough and he closed the distance between his mouth and any available patch of skin on Ace's body, in this case just above the other's navel. His intention was to tease, at least until the song ended, so the best course of action seemed to include circling Ace's navel with his tongue. It was just within reach of the other's by now raging hard-on, yet far enough for it to be truly frustrating; a fact Ace didn't mind showing at this point.

His hands tangled in Marco's hair, subtly trying to make the blond lower his head, but he didn't budge. There was something immensely entertaining about teasing Ace into what seemed to be pure agony and Marco considered himself lucky that the other rarely felt inclined to do the same to him. Though, it was highly rewarding to feel Ace shiver violently once Marco dipped his tongue into the hollow of the other's navel before kissing his way up. Ace was obviously reaching the end of his patience with the teasing, a fact confirmed with every twitch cause by each press of Marco's lips against the other's skin.

Ace's patience was almost burnt out by the time Marco reached his neck, a fact Ace displayed by eagerly pulling the blond back into his lap. Marco himself would be lying if he said he wasn't affected by his own teasing as well. Straddling Ace's now bare lap, Marco realized the song had melted into another one by the same band and even if it was less likely to be used in a strip show, he liked it better. Ace was impatiently pulling Marco towards himself, pressing their lips together in a surprisingly innocent kiss before pulling away for the smallest imaginable distance.

"I really hope you're not planning on doing that on stage." The breathlessness of his voice was extremely satisfying, the hot puffs of his breath felt like fire on Marco's lips and he smiled at the realization that Ace actually seemed to be slightly concerned after the teasing tone.

"I think I might save this for private shows," Marco replied, noting his own voice was dangerously close to the same state of breathlessness, though still able to send a visible shiver down Ace spine.

"I think you will." Ace sounds surprisingly firm, leaving no room for argument and it's one of his rare bursts of dominance at work that Marco simply grins in lack of better response. How Ace managed to be extremely hot and adorable at the same time, Marco would probably never know, but he wasn't really interested in finding out as soon as Ace lifted him off the couch and laid him on the carpet a few steps away.

The determination on Ace's face was enough for Marco to lie back and let the other do as he pleased, which didn't exactly pose a problem for either of them. Especially Ace since he barely took a breath before leaning down to kiss Marco again, his hands mapping out the muscles of the blond's chest even if he knew them all by heart already. With gentle strokes, Ace's hands followed the curves of Marco's chest, sliding over defined shoulders and down firm arms until he reached the cuffs around his wrists.

Marco had a mere moment to register the devious grin on Ace's face before his hands were lifted above his head, the cufflinks hooking his wrists together in a makeshift binding. The fabric was weak, the hooked cufflinks even weaker and they both knew Marco could easily free his hands from the bond.

However, they both knew he wouldn't.

Ace pulled back, sitting between Marco's legs and for a moment ignoring the fact he still wore pants, before observing the blond. He was still, nothing but content on his face as he smiled, almost daring Ace to stop now. It was hardly a challenge, there was no way he's stop after that much teasing.

He was, however, inclined to do some teasing of his own as he stroked Marco's inner thigh in silence, drawing dangerously close to the blond's hidden erection before pulling back and standing with a smirk. The effect might have been diminished by the twitch of his cock as he stood and glanced over Marco once again, this time with a better view of his full figure and his legs spread as Ace had left them. The blond didn't move a muscle, as if Ace had told him not to, only shifting his eyes to follow his movements across the room.

Their first meeting in that same dressing room happened a fairly long while ago, giving them a valuable lesson in stashing lube wherever they managed, leading Ace to the desk to rummage through one of the rarely used drawers. At least he hoped they were rarely used save for him and Marco, because whoever might find their stash would undoubtedly make them explain what it was for, no matter how painfully obvious it is.

Marco's eyes were still on him when he turned back, making his way between the blond's legs again as he set the lube aside. Ace reached for the silver button on Marco's trousers and he was allowed to undo it this time, the zipper following immediately after. He was infinitely grateful that the blond was barefoot already when he arrived to the dressing room, saving him the trouble of dealing with shoes as well. The pants went easily, soon hanging from the side of the couch and blatantly forgotten as Ace settled between Marco's feet.

Marco was looking at him with an inquiring expression, but remained silent. Even if he'd asked, Ace wasn't sure what he'd say, really, so instead, he smiled before sliding his hand over the sole of Marco's foot. The blond twitched a little, being more ticklish than he let on usually, but didn't react otherwise. Ace was still looking him straight in the eyes as he moved his hand over, gliding over Marco's shin before he leaned down and placed a kiss just under his knee. His thumb rubbed circles as his hand went higher, fingers gently sliding down the side and across the back of Marco's knee. It was strange, feeling him shiver as he did, a soft breath leaving his lips.

Still, without uttering a single word, Ace continued up, caressing Marco's thigh as his lips grazed over the inner side, feeling the slight shift in position as the blond spread his legs a bit wider, letting Ace move between them more comfortably. He kissed as much of the pale skin as he could without lingering for too long, moving higher at a steady pace. Whatever possessed him to turn the tables and tease Marco would probably remain a mystery, but they both enjoyed the sudden change.

To Marco's surprise, Ace's lips didn't skip over his cock, pressing a kiss to the tip instead and the teasing bastard smiled, looking up at Marco's face through his lashes before placing a kiss just above the small puddle of pre-cum forming on the blond's lower abdomen. He couldn't stop the chuckle escaping against Marco's skin as his hands came to rest on the blond's hips for a moment.

Ace's pace slowed as he made his way across Marco's chest, relishing the tensing of muscles as his lips grazed them, his hands sliding up in a gentle caress. Marco was losing it slowly, Ace could feel it under his lips and the palms of his hands, he could hear it in the gasp coming from the other's lips more often than before. He was so close to Marco's neck, his hands already smoothing over the other's arms before he pulled up to kiss at the exposed collar bone. He was lost in the feeling of the other's warmth underneath him, the sound of music coming from the speakers; it was a song he knew, one that oddly fit the situation and he was lost, unable to revive the haste he felt before. There was no need to hurry, for once seeing the reason for Marco's constant teasing clearly.

However, Marco was slowly growing impatient, so much so that it started showing which would rarely be the case with him. Ace had half a mind to continued the slow torturous pace, but the way Marco's chest was heaving in an attempt to calm himself and not lose his mind with his eyes screwed shut made Ace ache for more.

Sliding his hands down to Marco's waist and under him, Ace held him tight as he finally pressed their lips together. He still wasn't quickening his pace and Marco let him tease, biting at his lower lip only once. It was hard to control himself, Marco finally understood what he was doing to Ace every time and he still didn't regret it because it was well worth it in the end.

Ace seemed to agree, considering he never voiced any complaints. Sliding his lips against Marco's slowly for just a bit longer, Ace finally let his tongue slide into the other's mouth and quickened the pace. He could feel the heat rising, Marco's body moving against his in erratic jerks, aiming simply for more contact. His hands were still in place above his head, never moving from where Ace had left them.

Reluctantly, he broke the kiss once it became clear that he couldn't locate the lube without actually releasing the grip on the other's body. Despite the previous leisurely pace, Ace made an effort to hurry with this, finding the tube and opening it without delay. No matter how much he was enjoying the novelty of driving Marco mad, his erection was becoming almost unbearable and he suspected it was the same with Marco.

Squeezing what he deemed to be enough lube onto his fingers, Ace turned to Marco and leaned over him, kissing his for all he was worth while his hand spread lube between the other's cheeks. He was hasty, pressing a finger in with more burning need than he intended, but Marco didn't object to it, deepening the kiss further. Ace was leaning more to being fast yet thorough, letting the other decide when to move forward.

Seeing as Marco wanted to hurry just as he did, the request for another finger came soon, almost immediately followed by a third. It may have been slightly reckless, but it was too hard to think about it as Ace sucked on Marco's lip before leaning back and retrieving the lube once again. He squeezed more onto his own cock that he used on his hand, spreading it with a few swift strokes and for the first time since they moved to the floor, he noticed how painfully hard he was. Marco wasn't much different, really.

Settling between Marco's legs, Ace braced himself on his hands, placing them on either side of the other's hips, leaning down to kiss the blond as he slowly eased in. Even if he had been determined to speed up, he chose not to just yet, sliding in slowly as Marco's gasps disappearing between his own lips. It wasn't long before he came to a halt, buried completely into the blond.

Marco was fast to hook his legs around Ace's waist, finally moving his arms to circle around the other's neck and pull him as close as possible. He still didn't break the cufflinks nor was he planning to. He broke the kiss to breath and Ace immediately buried his face in the crook of the other's neck, pulling out just as slowly as he pushed in moments ago.

Even if he was planning on going fast, his mind completely in the gutter before the actual show ended, Ace found it didn't feel right anymore and glancing at Marco confirmed the other felt the same way. Still, the hours of arousal and teasing were catching up with both, every small movement and slide of skin showing them just how sensitive they both were.

Ace thrust in, feeling Marco's cock slide between their abdomens as he moved, the blond's hot breath hitting his ear in a silent gasp. He didn't care for any more teasing, pulling back to effortlessly slide in, breathing in the scent of his lover as if he had never inhaled it before. There was no space between them, only heat and the friction between sweaty skin, an occasional moan breaking through the soft music. Unintentionally, Ace kept picking up speed, no longer capable of thinking straight as he was nearing his release so painfully fast. It barely registered that he hoped Marco wasn't far behind as he kept moving, his eyes closed and his nose buried in lose strands of blond hair.

Marco held him tight as he was pinned under Ace, in no state of mind to worry about carpet burns that would no doubt blossom on his back. It felt like fire pooling in the pit of his stomach, just waiting to be let out as his cock remained trapped between them, sliding in the middle of a warm embrace.

Ace was moving faster without a precise rhythm, losing any semblance of control he might have had. Heat was growing in his abdomen with every thrust and he knew his finish was within reach, especially as he felt Marco tighten around him with his lips stretching in what Ace could imagine as a victorious grin before he felt himself lose all coherent thought. He was coming inside the familiar warmth of his lover's body, half registering Marco moan into his ear as he came between them.

His evening turned quite unexpected, feeling confident Marco felt the same way. Doubt crept into his mind for a moment, however, as the blond groaned into his ear, but still made no move to try and get away.

"We should have done this at home," he said, but his lips stretched into a smile as he tightened his grip on Ace.

New show or not, he was dead set on doing that again.

**The song is 'Bad boyfriend' by Garbage, while I imagined 'A stroke of luck' by Garbage playing while Ace is all worshipy with Marco's body and 'Crush' also by Garbage while they actually have sex.**


End file.
